


Bree's Tryout Turn-Out

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bree's Tryout Turn-Out

Bree shook his wrists, rattling the handcuffs against the football goal post.

 

A gust of wind blew the hem of his scanty cheer skirt up, and he shivered, biting his bright, red-painted lower lip. He was starting to have second thoughts about the wisdom of this course of action.

 

But then again, his trim little cock was painfully hard in his panties, so at least part of him was certain about it. Besides, he didn't have the keys to the cuffs, so it wasn't like he had a choice anymore.

 

Behind him, he could hear the big door onto the football field opening. He shivered again, this time in anticipation.

 

A tangle of teenaged voices floated over the field, accompanied by the sound of their feet as they approached him. The entire squad, a crowd of girls with fat cocks hardening under their cheer skirts, was there to witness his test.

 

“So, Bree...” the head cheerleader Lauren said happily. “Ready for your tryout?”

 

Her voice was soft, sensual, perfectly feminine – in stark contrast to the hard cock he could feel pressing against his bottom. 

 

He nodded eagerly, pressing back against her, and she gave him a playful swat on the behind. 

 

“Good boy! That's the kind of team spirit we like to see in the Poletown Impalers. You came prepared?” 

 

“Yes, captain!” He swung his slim hips a bit, and she flipped the back of his skirt up, pulling aside his panties to see his lubed-up asshole gleaming under the field lights. 

 

“God damn, Bree,” Lauren said, admiringly. A tiny hint of concern crept into her voice. “You look tight as fuck. Are you sure you're up to this?” 

 

“Try me,” he said, with more confidence than he felt. 

 

“Jesus, Lauren, you gonna let us fuck him or what?” an impatient voice came from one of the cheerleaders – Bree recognized her voice as Stacey Smedlow, an airheaded girl who was always getting caught behind the bleachers with her fat cock down some lucky boy or girl's throat. He felt his asshole tingle. She didn't seem like the type to be gentle – and he was almost certain that she was one of the four girls to be 'trying him out' tonight.

 

“Alright, rookie,” Lauren said, and the concern Bree had heard vanished in a rush of heat as she spread his asscheeks. “Get ready for your flexibility test.” 

 

Bree swallowed audibly as Lauren's thick cockhead pressed against his backdoor. His fingers tightened on the goalpost, his cock leaked a tiny trickle of precum into his panties, and then she gave a gentle but inexorable thrust, there was a tiny 'pop!' sound, and she was inside.

 

She breathed out, letting the first couple inches of her dick luxuriate in Bree's tight butt, feeling him quivering around her sensitive cockhead. “Hoo, boy, that feels good,” she sighed, pushing minutely deeper.

 

He rested his forehead against the goalpost as her phallus slid against his prostate, making his cock twitch and drool, and then she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, making his body curve into a bow.

 

She held him like that, her shaft planted halfway up his ass, and then with one hard thrust she buried her dickmeat inside him. 

 

Bree let out a little whining sound as she impaled his butt, packing his rear with more cock than he'd thought possible. Her hipbones smacked against his ass as she gave him a few short, experimental pushes, and then she grinned ferociously, leaned forward, and bit the side of his neck hard.

 

He whimpered as she left her toothmarks in his smooth skin, and then she had her left hand around his neck and her right gripping his dick through his skirt, and she was plowing his hot little asshole like there was no tomorrow.

 

The sounds of his sloppy buttfucking spread through the stadium, mingled with his slutty moans as Lauren's bulging cock stimulated his prostate. His eyes rolled back, his legs shaking as she reamed him, her cockhead plunging into his guts like the tip of a spear.

 

“F-f-fuck!” she grunted, her thrusts getting out of rhythm. “I'm gonna...” 

 

Bree's face relaxed in an idiot smile as he felt Lauren's sperm squirting into his ass. Her cock was in him to the hilt, her big balls resting against his, and he could feel them tensing as the drained their load of jizz deep inside his sissy bottom. 

 

His prick was so hard it was twitching, and as the head cheerleader slowly pulled out, he thought he was going to orgasm right then. 

 

“Wow,” she wheezed, stepping away. “Good start, rookie. Stace? Put him through his paces!” 

 

“Yes sir, captain sir!” the busty blonde said, walking up behind Bree. She leaned down, resting her big tits on his back, and he moaned, cum leaking out of his ass. 

 

“You feel like you've accomplished something, butt slut?” she said, stroking herself harder. “Let me tell you, sugar, I've got a whole two inches on our captain, and I've got a lot more staying power. I'm gonna bang you until you feel my fucking dick in the back of your throat.”

 

Bree opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a little squeak as Stacey took him by the hips, lined herself up, and skewered him with eight inches of monster cock.

 

“Uhn, you felt that, bitch,” she hissed. “Jesus, your ass feels good around my big, fat dick!”

 

Stacey, Bree realized, got off thinking primarily about her own body. He grinned, his eyes hooded and lustful, as he squeezed her with his asshole, feeling how deep she was inside him.

 

“You're so fucking big!” he moaned, hugging the pole. “Oh, my God, you're tearing me apart!”

 

“I've just started, slut puppet,” she boasted, pulling back and giving him another thrust. He groaned, pushing into her motion, taking her inside his tingling bum.

 

He wanted to say something else, something like 'fuck me' – or maybe 'tear my bitch ass in two' was more Stacey's style. But she bared her teeth in a predatory smile and cut him off.

 

“Don't think I can't tell what you're doing, you stupid fucktoy,” she purred, holding herself steady, halfway up his ass. She brought her hand down on his bottom in a stinging slap, making him yelp. “You're gonna pay for that.”

 

Bree braced himself, his belly trembling, and Stacey reared back and began absolutely pummeling his poor insides.

 

Her massive girlcock seemed to swell inside him as she fucked him so hard his forehead clanged against the goalpost, making his head swim – and not just from the unbelievable force of her buttfucking.

 

He gabbled nonsense, his eyes watering, making his mascara drip down his cheeks as Stacey plunged into his bottom like a thunderbolt. Her enormous member was stretching his ass to the breaking point, his dick so painfully hard that it was poking out from under his skirt.

 

She laughed crazily, enjoying both his obvious discomfort and his arousal. “Yeah, slut, I'm gonna ruin this asshole for any other cocks,” she gloated, holding him tight as she used him like a fucksleeve. “You're gonna come crawling to me for a hard dicking when I'm through with you. Have you come yet, you little sissy? Squirted in your panties yet?”

 

“F-fuck you,” he gasped. 

 

“Okay, slut,” she said, looming over him and gripping his ass until her fingers dug into the pale flesh. “Get ready for it.”

 

If her previous fucking had been hard and fast, what she did to Bree's butt after that was simply barbaric. She railed him so roughly that he couldn't breathe, pushing him forward until his legs were almost wrapped around the goalpost, his cock throbbing against the chilly steel.

 

His head hung down as Stacey planted her goal post up his tight ass, using him with such vigor that the other cheerleaders' jaws dropped in shock. His jaw clacked shut with every push, until finally with a loud, satisfied sigh, the blonde rammed herself in and left her own creamy deposit of jizz in the quaking, drooling little sissy's bottom.

 

He collapsed to the ground as she pulled out, his eyes rolled back in his head, his cock slick and wet with precum... But still erect.

 

Stacey looked at him in disgust, squeezing her cock so another shot of cum trickled out onto his thighs. “I can't fucking believe it,” she said, almost a whine. “I came first?”

 

“Guess you're losing your touch, Stace,” Lauren said with a laugh. “Let's see...”

 

She knelt down and slid two fingers easily up Bree's cock-ruined ass. “Hmm. Who's left?”

 

Two sleek, pretty Asian girls raised their hands – and their cocks. Lauren pursed her lips. 

 

“Take him at the same time, gals,” she said. “Gloria, you've got the front. Jeanie, take the rear.” 

 

Gloria licked her lips. “Let's make that little fuckhole come.” 

 

Bree moaned, his eyes rolling vacantly as the two cheerleaders hoisted him off the ground. Gloria wrapped his legs around her, nuzzling his neck, and he held onto her for dear life as Jeanie lifted his skirt. 

 

Lauren reached between them, gripping their hard cocks in one hand so they ground against each other, their heads thick and purple with arousal. 

 

“This is it, Bree,” she said, not really caring if her words penetrated his fuck-drunk haze. “We're gonna see how flexible you really are.” 

 

Two huge futa cocks pushed into the shaking boy's wrecked asshole, and his head fell back onto Jeanie's shoulder as they slid inside. 

 

Bree's mouth twisted into a rictus grin as he felt Gloria and Jeanie's thick penises sliding against each other inside him, moving along his slippery rectal walls as they busted his previous estimation of how much dick his ass could take wide open.

 

The two cheerleaders rutted into him, their paces not matching so their wide, hard schlongs were packing Bree's bum entirely out of synchronization. First Gloria was deep inside while Jeanie's cockhead was barely encased in his anus, then Jeanie'd fuck into him and he'd be so full of futa phallus that he couldn't breathe. Gloria would start to pull out, then thrust back in, as Jeanie just enjoyed his tightness; then both pulled down and rammed upwards at the same time, and his mind simply shattered.

 

His cock twitched, pulsed, and a huge load of boycum splattered all over Gloria's heaving tits and lustful face. She laughed gleefully, fucking him even harder as she licked his sperm off her lips. 

 

Jeanie stared past Bree, the sight of her fellow-cheerleader covered in cum as their dicks slid together inside Bree's bottom too much for her to take. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, whimpering as her fat balls tightened and splurted the sissy fucktoy's already cum-stuffed bum with a fresh batch of futa semen.

 

As Jeanie's cock cream squirted all around Gloria's hard-fucking cock, she grunted, slamming herself in as hard as she could, her cockhead reaching in past Jeanie's geysering rod to plant her own sticky, spermy flag even further into Bree's twitching bottom. The two girls sighed together, leaning against each other with Bree between them, and slowly let their still-squirting dicks slide out of the cute, fuck-wrecked little cheer tramp.

 

He collapsed against the goal post as they let him go, a mindless grin on his unconscious face and his own jizz coating the front of his uniform.

 

“Holy shit,” Lauren said, her own dick hard again. “I'd say he passed that with flying colors, eh, girls?”

 

They all nodded.

 

One of the squad members tugged on Lauren's elbow, and the captain turned and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Boss... that was really hot,” the girl said plaintively. “And... I mean, he's already pretty much unconscious...”

 

Her voice trailed off questioningly.

 

Lauren stood still for a moment. She looked over at Bree, then down at her rampant erection, then at the rest of the squad, waiting with bated breath and aching pricks for her decision.

 

“Ah, fuck it,” she said. “Get him, girls!”

 

The crowd of cheerleaders descended on Bree like jackals.

 

\-------------------

 

Warm water was running down Bree's face. He woke with a start, looking around, his brain throbbing with buttfucking dreams.

 

He was in the cheerleader showers, and Lauren was washing him off, gently rubbing his sore muscles down.

 

His ass hurt like the dickens.

 

“Did I... did I pass?” he mumbled.

 

“You're definitely flexible enough,” Lauren said. “I have some doubts about your endurance, though. You didn't last too long...”

 

“I can do better!” he said earnestly.

 

“Yeah, I bet,” she said, smiling. “You might not remember, but you shot off four whole loads in those cute panties of yours last night. I was very impressed.”

 

She squeezed his balls softly. “I didn't think these had it in 'em.”

 

He whimpered at the contact with his achy testicles. “So... what do I have to do to get on the team?”

 

She grinned. “Two things. First, you've got to ace your orals...”

 

Her prick was hard against him, and he felt his belly flip-flopping. He suddenly craved that hot shaft in his mouth.

 

As he got to his knees, Lauren petted his hair, and he took her dick in both hands, stroking it worshipfully.

 

“What's the second thing?” he asked softly, kissing the tip of her rod.

 

“Oh, nothing much,” she said casually as she fed him her giant cock. “You've just got to make it through the sleepover.”

 

“Shlpovr?” he mumbled around her cockhead.

 

“With the whole squad.”

 

Lauren's eyes lit up as she thought about it, and she sighed happily as her dick slid into Bree's throat.

 

She decided she was going to wait until the day of to let him know that the football team would be there, too.


End file.
